User blog:PencilDJ12/Hey, I wrote this so I could get a badge!
Toad is kawaiiness Toad is kawaiiness Toad is kawaiiness Toad is kawaiiness I <3 Toad he's ADORABLE! He's NOT creepy, ugly or annoying, he is CUUUUUUUUUUUTE!! Toad is my FAVOURITE MARIO CHARACTER EVERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!! Toad: H..hi...I-I'm Kinopio, but you can call me Toad! Me: Awwww! <3 Hello Toady! Toad: Hi, would you like me to sing for you? Me: Sure!! x3 Toad: *in a high and somewhat scratchy but still cute voice* Ohhh sweet child o miiiine! Oooooooooooo sweet love o mine! Me: *melts* Toad: I don't think my singing is that good... //^-^// Me: Whaddaya mean, it was adorable! Toad: R-really? Me: Mmmmhmmm! Toad: Thank you! :) -- Me: Hi, Kinopio-chan! Toad: Um... *blushes nervously* Me: Oh sorry, do you not like me calling you that? Toad: O-of course not! I-I mean it's fine! Me: Ok good :3 - Me (playing as Yoshi, I would've picked Toad but he's not playable! >:/) chooses "Don't buy anything" at the item shop in Mario Party 4. Toad: I hope it wasn't something I said... :( Me: Awww! I'll buy everything in your shop if only you would cheer up!! <:( Toad: Honto? ("Really" in Japanese) Me: Yup! =3 Toad: Yay! Thank you for shopping here! :D Me: Uh-oh... D: Toad: What is it? :c Me: I only have 5 coins! I'm sorry but I'm afraid I can't buy anything! Toad: It's alright ^-^ Thanks anyway! Me: Bye bye cutie! ;) Toad: *blushes sweetly* - Toad has just given five 1-up mushrooms to Mario and Luigi as they depart the Toad House. Toad: *sighs sadly* Me: *walks in* Toad: *pretends to be happy and upbeat* Hiya, welcome to the Toad House, would you like to buy anything? Me: Nope. Toad: <:C Me: No, I'm just here to visit you! Toad: Really? <:) Me: Of course! You seem troubled, is something wrong? *concerned* Toad: Well, I...uh... *sighs* I wish I could do more to help my friends than just give them items and power ups... Me: Don't worry, you're a great hero in my book! Toad: I--I am??? o///o Me: Yeah! I mean, you saved the Mushroom Kingdom from Wario when Mario, Luigi and Peach were at Dinosaur Land, and you helped Mario, Luigi, Peach and Rosalina save the Sprixies from Bowser, AND you were a great Toad Brigade Leader! Toad: I don't think I was a good leader to be honest, I always chickened out of those missions! I felt bad, but my cowardice got the best of me! Me: Aww, come on, at least you tried! And you did get SOME stars, even if you DID get stuck or trapped a few times. You were a big help, and I'm sure Mario feels the same! And Luigi, Princess Peach, Rosalina, and even the other members of the Toad Brigade! The other Brigade members walk in. Blue Toad: Yeah, I mean, you were kinda lazy at times, but you're still a great leader! BankToad: Yeah! I wouldn't be as good as you! MailToad: You were awesome! Yellow Toad: C'mere Toad! The Toad Brigade all pull Toad in a BIG HUG! Me: *takes photo* Awww <3 you're all sooooo cuuuuute! The Toad Brigade all blush sweetly. Me: *puts the photo as my desktop background* Wolf (guy in my class): OMG you put up stupid Toads as your background? Me: B-but Toads are KAWAII!! Wolf: *laughs* Yeah--no. Sketchbook (my friend): Hey, leave her alone she can like Toads if she wants to! Me: Thanks :) Toad walks into our classroom. Toad: Hiya guys, what's up!? Wolf: *kicks Toad* Me: HEY! >:/ Me: *huggles Toady* Me: Shhh, it's alright now Kinopio-chan... Toad: *smiles shyly up at mii* - Toad: Princess, can I ask you something and expect an honest answer in return? Peach: Sure! What is it, Toad? Toad: Do you think I'm useless? Peach: Of course not! It's not your fault I keep getting kidnapped! It's Bowser's fault! Toad: B-but I'm not a good guard... ;^; Peach: *picks up Toad and hugs him* But you're a great friend, Toad! Toad: *smiles* Thank you, Princess :) - Mario: Hey Toad, is something bothering you? Toad: *stepford smiling* N--no! Wh-what makes you say th-that, Mario? *laughing nervously* Mario: You're acting depressed. And I HATE seeing my friends depressed! Toad: W-well, I'm afraid of holding you and Luigi back on your adventures... Mario: Aww, don't worry Toad! You're a great help to us! :D Toad: Really? B-but all I do is give you items! :o Mario: Well, those items are more useful to us than you might think! Think of all the 1-ups we would've lost if we hadn't had those extra Fire Flowers in stock! Think on the bright side, at least you gets to have fun with those items! Toad: Yeah! C'mon Mario, let's fly! Toad and Mario turned into their raccoon selves and flew through the Mushroom Sky. Category:Blog posts